


Abyssal Prison

by sarchelyur



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Drowning, Gen, Imprisonment, mentions of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarchelyur/pseuds/sarchelyur
Summary: We all know that one of the methods of punishment in the First Kingdom was to cast an angel into the depths of Hell. But I doubt that this method applies to everyone. In this little story, we look at an angel, once high in rank and mighty, now bound in chains and forced for eternity to succumb under the high pressure and weight of the sea. In a tomb that lies deep under the very source he once commanded over. I am talking about the Angel of the Deep.





	Abyssal Prison

He was used to it. The darkness… The uncomfortable ache… The pressure of the water… And the loneliness. He was used to being stuck in his prison, this torture.

In a tomb, far below the deepest trenches of what could be considered Heaven’s oceans, the angel was kept hidden and locked away from the light and the surface. Doomed for eternity to remain in the eternal darkness at the very bottom of the sea. Funny… How even in Heaven, the shadows find their way in somehow.

He could feel it. The presence of life that settled both onto and into his matted hair and sickly pale flesh. Crawling, wriggling, nipping and slowly moving along with the flow of the water. Throughout the millennia, his body has become a habitat for the tiny creatures that called the deep their home. A reef built on a skin surface.

The old angel opened his eye, the one that wasn’t grown shut from the barnacles that grouped onto his face. Darkness… With the common teal shimmer that reflected from the platform below his bare feet. That sickening hue…

He hated being conscious. It was then when he could feel the never ending pain in his wings. Once pearly white, his massive wings have now been tainted green by the growth of algae after all these long years. There were three massive hooks, which have pierced themselves through muscles and skin, keeping the angel up and in place through rusted chains.

Towering above him, was the massive spine of a dead whale, four ribs sticking out on each side. The structure made of bone and finishings of silver towered like a terrifying centipede-like creature above the imprisoned angel. It was from the this thing that the angel was attached to, high enough for his feet not to touch the platform underneath him.

‘’No more…’’ A voice in his head started. ‘’Can’t take this no more…’’ it echoed. He shut his eye slowly and moved his head downwards, the vertebra in his neck cracking at the sudden movement after being stuck in the same position for too long. How long has he been here exactly… a millennia? A few dozen millennia? Eons? … Will he ever get out of this place? An escape, whether it was for a brief moment from the horrible weight of the water above him and the long lasting loneliness that messes with his mind?

… No… He won’t. The light is lost to him now. He can barely even remember how his life used to be, before the incident that resulted him into being locked away. And what punishment would be more than fitting for the Angel of the Sea, than to rot away in the deep abyss he once ruled over? Cast away from the surface and bound below, so he would never redirect his rage onto land or sky ever again. How he despised those who banished him from his once Holy and Powerful position as Archangel!

But yet… Despite his banishment, despite the constant voice gnawing at his conscience about how he has been betrayed and isolated from the rest of Heaven’s bright societies… He knows that he deserved this fate.

And most peculiar of all…Is that he would still remain loyal to the Light. It may be lost to him now, but he hopes… He oh so hopes… That one day he could feel the sun again. And the cool breeze through his hair.

He longs, the Angel of the Deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece that I have posted on tumblr not so long ago. For those who don't know me, if I see a chance to include a topic that has to do with the ocean, then I sure as Hell will take it. I just have a very big interest in anything that has to do with water... Especially the sea.  
> The inspiration for this version of Rahab originates from a piece of artwork I have found on Angelarium. Thought it would be interesting to write and develop something that could fit to the Darksiders franchise.


End file.
